<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiptoed confessions by indiemokilala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588046">Tiptoed confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiemokilala/pseuds/indiemokilala'>indiemokilala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiemokilala/pseuds/indiemokilala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Confessions of Nayeon and Yeri. !Slight Wenrene if you squint enough.</p><p>Probably will just be two-shot series. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Kim Yerim | Yeri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiptoed confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>I know there’s something bothering her. I’m not sure if I forgot to do something. Or if I didn't do anything. I just know, for sure, that cute pout on her face isn’t going anywhere soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie…” Yeri’s voice is soft, so soft, like she didn’t want to say it in the first place. I rest my utensils on the table. Yeri’s a girl of sunshine. She’s full of warmth and happiness. She says it’s because she’s young and playful. But really, she’s not aware of how she could light up the people around her. However, there will still be moments where she’ll look so fragile, careful, and so tiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” I watch her bite her lower lip, her eyes avoiding mine as she copies me and puts down her utensils. She places both her hands on the table, a few spaces away from my touch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you...avoiding me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I laugh at her question. “Silly! We’re together now. Why would you say that?” Yeri grins, a little too forced, doubts showing on her face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just...feel like--I mean, it’s been four months, unnie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><em><span>Four months</span></em> <em><span>since we’ve started dating. </span></em><span>I can’t help but smile on the thought of it. We’ve been friends since our trainee days. She was looking for an older sister and I was looking for someone who understands the struggles of being a trainee. Despite the age gap, we didn’t feel different from each other. In fact, We have so many similarities. And that made it easy to be comfortable with her. So easy, that I forgot how we became best friends and who was the first one to sleep in the other girl’s dorm. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it still took her years, before she came out to me as bisexual. She thought I would avoid her, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s what they did, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she said. She has a lot of friends, being the social butterfly that she is. But to be this raw, and open? She was terrified, afraid the people she trusts won’t accept her for who she is. She has a lot of friends, but very few people know who she really is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m different from them, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I replied. I welcomed her in my arms, and joked if she ever had a crush on me. I remember her crying that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was also the first time I heard her say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It became our comfort words. Whenever one of us is down, and we can no longer control our emotions, just hearing those three words is enough. I would call and tell it to her over and over. Until the sound of her sobs turn into a whisper of thank yous. When she was overseas and I was shaking in fear, she talked to me through video chat. She never dropped the call until the next morning came. We keep saying those three words even on normal days, like it means more to us. And it does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It does mean a lot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until that day, I felt that, saying it simply wasn’t enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know Yeri. Being the young and determined girl that she is, she would go beyond the agency rules and date despite the busy schedule. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was good at hiding. In fact, so good, that there were times she dated two people at the same time. I guess, I had enough that time, had too much listening on her failed dates, on how their kisses didn’t bring sparks to her anymore, on how bored she felt being with someone so easily. I didn’t know if I was jealous or simply fed up of listening to her holding other people’s hands, or kissing other people’s lips. I guess, I kind of hated the fact that, that, other people could hear those three words from her. I was tired of being </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, I blurted it all out. All my feelings in those three words.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I didn’t know how the feelings started,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I said. Because it’s true, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know nothing about how a best friend can be a girlfriend, how a girl could fall in love with a girl. On how...I am selfish to hear those three words to me. Only for me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she simply smiled, held my hand and whispered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s okay. I love you, too. </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>We can take things slow. We will take things slow, unnie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie,” Yeri’s voice brought me back from my thoughts. “You’re zoning out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I reach out to close the distance between our hands. “I’m sorry, Yerim.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you love me?” I forgot this girl can sometimes be straight-forward, one of the irresistible qualities she has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I nod, not sure where she wants the conversation to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie, I love you...” I’ve always heard these words from her, but after my confession, those words feel so different each time she says it. This time, I could feel my cheeks heating up from the way she won’t let go of my hand. I feel a hitch on my breathing, like it was a surprise that she can say it so easily. I rest my other hand on my cheek and try to hide the blood rushing through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gently presses her hand on mine. “...You know I mean it, unnie? And we’ve been together for four months. But, this is just our second date. Did you know, before inviting you, I even called your manager to check if you’d be busy today?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I don’t know what to say. So I smile, show her the usual smile I do when I’m not sure. Because it’s true. We’ve only gone out twice in the span of four months despite having a lot of free schedule. Before, there was even a month when we would meet up everyday after our shoots. And we would still enjoy one another’s company, we’d go out to places, like we’re never running out of energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aside from that, I keep saying no to her invites. I admit, the only reason I said yes today is because my manager told me that Yeri called to check on me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you’re avoiding me. Do you not...want this? D-do you not want...me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yerim…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you love me?” Yeri asks again while patiently looking at me. Her eyes are waiting, like how she’s waited for all the times I said no on our previous dates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I…” The napkin on the table looks suddenly interesting to look at. “...do. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie…” Even with my eyes closed, I’m sure, she’s still not letting go of the pout she’s wearing. I think I’ve memorized her face that I could paint it even if I turned blind. “I’m not accepting that, unless you look at me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sigh. Giving up to her request, I met her eyes. And God, she’s so beautiful and so irresistible. I could just look at her whole day and I would still, never get enough of her. I look at her closely and watch the redness on her cheeks grow. I give in a small smile, knowing how I could also make her feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” I hold her hand close to my face, “I love you,” and move my lips closer, slowly touching her skin, imprinting those three words on the back of her hand, “I love you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I see her smiling so bright, her troubles dissolving in an instant. “There. You happy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie! That’s so cheesy!” Yeri pats her shoulders and squeals. She tries to hide her adorable smile with a disgusted face, but she’s just failing cutely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, no. I’m not happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wha--Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not answering my question. I know you’re avoiding me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, sleep with me!” I feel my ears heating up from her statement, shocked and confused from the thoughts suddenly running in my head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on my reaction, she seems to understand what she just blurted out. Yeri cracks up like a child, “You perv! I’m talking about a sleepover tonight. It’s just me, Irene unnie and Sooyoung unnie. But Sooyoung will also leave in a few, so it’s just gonna be the three of us tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying no again, unnie?” She playfully hits my arm as I laugh in response, the tension from earlier clearly gone. “You’ve made me so lonely. Just two dates? Is that how you want us to be? You owe me a sleepover!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Fine! Stop whining!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t have clothes? Uhm, I guess I’ll text manager oppa to bring me something--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie.” I see a ghost of smirk on her face. And before she continues, she snatches my phone to stop me from texting. “You won’t need </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> tonight, anyway.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yah! Kim Yerim!”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joohyun unnie taps the side of the sofa, signaling me to sit beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When we arrived at their dorm, Joy dragged Yeri to her room, asking for an emergency outfit for her date and leaving me in the middle of their dorm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I’m no stranger to the girls here, since we’ve been doing these sleepovers even before Yeri’s debut. But the way Joohyun unnie’s face doesn’t show any expression, makes my palm sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I bow lightly in front of Joohyun unnie and sit beside her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Isn’t that Seungwan unnie’s new show?” Joohyun unnie hums, her eyes still fixed on the screen. We continue to sit in silence, thankful that Seungwan unnie’s talkative and loud on the tv.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon.” Finally, Joohyun unnie speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joohyun unnie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeri told me.” Seungwan unnie laughs. The hosts are introducing a special guest on this episode, says he’s a big fan of Red Velvet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I look at Joohyun unnie as I am taken by surprise. Within the time Yeri and I started dating, we never opened up the discussion of telling it to our co-members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I try to focus on the show but I can’t stop thinking. Because soon, I will also have to tell them. And I’m not sure how’d they take this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She said she’ll bring this up with the group when you’re both ready. But honestly, by the way you two talk everyday? We already know.” I chuckle, trying to recall the moments when we would call one another. Knowing Yeri, she must have put me on speaker while we talk. I guess I need to remind her later about privacy in her dorm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is this your first time?” Joohyun unnie asks. I watch her eyebrows furrow when the male guest decides to sit beside Seungwan unnie. “I mean, with a girl?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, unnie.” Joohyun unnie nods like she’s contemplating. We continue to watch with no exchange of words after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hosts are trying to set up and tease Seungwan and the guest. And I notice Joohyun unnie’s nervous habit as she unconsciously bites her nails. The last time I saw her do this, we were waiting for Yeri’s final grade in high school. The second time was when Yeri called us, saying a paparazzi might have been following her and her ex-girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The male guest finally makes his move and gives Seungwan unnie a flower. Seungwan unnie bows as a sign of gratitude and ducks her face, while the hosts throw in a corny joke on how good their future children would look like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joohyun unnie whispers, “Some people think there is something wrong with same-sex relationship--and there is. Just not in the way they think.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We continue to watch as Seungwan finally agrees to the host's request, and prepares a short duet with the male guest. Irene unnie sighs before reaching for the  remote control and shuts the tv off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns to me, her face looking so serious. “You make her the happiest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I sheepishly smile in return, feeling embarrassed on Joohyun unnie’s encouraging words. It feels like the most beautiful compliment I’ve heard for years. But also feels as if it’s a warning from her. Though, I understand if that’s what she feels. They practically raised Yeri, specially Joohyun unnie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before I could say anything, we hear a loud thump on the door, followed by Joy leaving and Yeri skipping across the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nayeon unnie, let’s gooo!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joohyun unnie grins and nudges me. “Go. Make her happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I groan and squint my eyes, adjusting to the brightness in the room. I move my hand, roaming the other side of the bed and notice that Yeri’s not there. I glance around the room and find Yeri standing. She’s already closing the door carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turns around and sees me awake. “Go back to sleep. Wendy unnie’s home. She broke a plate, I guess.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I eagerly wait for her to slide under the sheets and spoon me. Contended, I close my eyes, sighing as I feel her arm moving to rest on my waist as she scoots in. I notice her breath tickling my neck and somehow, it’s making me conscious and clearly awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I fell asleep.” We were supposed to watch a movie and Yeri insisted on watching a scary film, while I wanted to watch a foreign film. To be honest, I can’t even remember if I was able to watch the first 20 minutes of the film. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. And you even picked the movie.” I hear a slight bitterness in Yeri’s voice, though still covered with her playful voice. And I </span>
  <em>
    <span>just can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> ignore the feeling like a punch on my stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I squirm myself from the embrace and turn-around to face her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“YemYemi, I’m sorry.” I kiss her forehead, “I’m sorry.” her nose, “I’m sorry.” and take a pause before giving her a soft peck on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I watch Yeri’s face turn from a sour frown, slowly forming into a big shock. I move my hands to cup her face and give her the sweetest smile I can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I know she’s been tiptoeing on our relationship after my panic confession. Yeri’s a straight-forward person for the same reason that she’s also quite impatient, we believe that’s also the reason why she got into SM at an early age. I remember her saying something along with, </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I can do it, I’d like to do it sooner. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And when we’re together, it brings out the competitive spirit in me--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To help Yeri get what she wants. Or at least, be there to watch her get it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s why when she just said </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s okay. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll take things slow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I didn’t expect that she would take it seriously. I was expecting her whiny calls after two or three times I’ve rejected her invites, or her cute pout while asking for a kiss. But she was really patient with me, and how I would approach this new relationship that we have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was very understanding and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-unnie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I’ve been avoiding you.I’m just...scared. Scared that I might lose you sooner because I wanted more. From you. From us. We were </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay </span>
  </em>
  <span>with just being...friends, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri shakes her head gently. “You know it’s not. Right, unnie?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I chuckle, but it sounds more like a sad sound, more than anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” I sigh and close my eyes as I recall what Chaeyeong and I talked about. I was about to tell Chaeyoung first. I plan on talking to her about  Yeri and I  officially dating, but I could feel she needs comforting first. So I listened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was mad that day, furious even. Because she was just out all night to comfort her best friend. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yeri is such a good friend, but damn it. She’s such a lousy lover. Nayeon unnie, you better tell Yeri to get it all together all I might end up putting all sorts of things up to her nose. You know, just to experience how hurtful it is she’s doing, dating around people like what, something you can leave when you’re already bored?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You might get bored with us being together. And I can’t--I don’t think I can handle it well, if you say it to me. To us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When I open my eyes, Yeri’s thumbs are already on my face. And it feels</span>
  <em>
    <span> too tender</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  She proceeds to wipe the tears and worries I’ve been hiding for the past four months.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie, I haven’t told you this.” Yeri smiles coily as she pins strands of my hair on my ear. “Because you know, you’ve been avoiding me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I try to frown at her, knowing that she’ll never let go of this, especially that I admitted it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanna know why I get so bored quickly in my relationships?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri tilts her head, as she moves closer to my face, her eyelashes flutter and her glossy eyes never leaving mine. The sweet scent of mint on her breath envelopes the distance between us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because I was stupid. And yes, scared too, unnie. So I search for you in them. I wanted them to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opens her lips more and it’s all I can look at.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they’re not...you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as I see Yerim close the distance between us. I close my eyes again and give in, I feel the touch of her lips grazing over mine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeri’s lips are soft and intoxicating. Skin to skin, our bodies collide, mimicking our lips’ movements and when I open my mouth for more, Yeri gives me her sweet sweet taste as she pushes her tongue for more. I feel myself getting more and more drawn to her. And as I try to move closer, her hands brush lower to my chest. And  by the way she carefully cups me, I know, that I’m gonna start losing control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I can’t help but let go of a soft moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, the mint scent starts to disappear, our lips separates from the heat of the moment as Yeri stops. Her eyes are wide as she hits me in the arm. “Oh my God, unnie. That was too </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh sh--I’m sorry!” I mumble, feeling the heat on my cheeks flowing. Yeri covers both of us with a blanket, waiting if there would be some knocking involved or just...any signs of other people hearing us. After a few seconds of silence, we both look at each other, before throwing in a big hearty laugh from one another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unnie, by the way, I prepared your pyjamas there. You should go get changed. That skirt looks uncomfy when you were sleeping.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm....” I remove the cover of the blankets and pull Yeri close to me again, causing her to yelp in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, I thought you said I won’t need anything tonight?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shi---. I ship Nayeon and Yeri??? HOLY SHIP THAT'S CRAZY!! But nothing crazier than SM denying the rumors out flat about SNSD's comeback, in just a few minutes. So...so evil. D:</p><p>Anyway, hello! I'm a baby ReVeLuv and once! Well, my SO is more of a once, but you know, I sorta got...dragged into the twiceuniverse as well. Just started with the fandom this year and we have so much catching up to do! &lt;3 Please recommend us anything, anythhinnnng and we'll watch/listen/read it with open arms. </p><p>Oh. And thanks for reading!</p><p>Lastly, Happy birthday to my bias, Wendyyyyyyy! &lt;3 I stayed up a little late to support the twitter hashtag. So, I tried writing while waiting. :) </p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>